He is?
by Lee Yooki
Summary: Kuchiki, nama siapa itu? Saat mendengar nama 'Kuchiki' tadi, aku seperti menjadi mendidih. Aku juga seperti pernah melihat wajah gadis itu. Itulah mengapa aku meraih pipinya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas saat di gudang tadi. Fakta dibalik semuanya sdh mulai terlihat. Rukia sadar dr 'tidur lelapnya'. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku' Full of POVs. OOC. DLDR! CHAP 6 UPDATE
1. Rukia's Old Story

Haloo readers semua, perkenalkan saya Yuki, atau phii, atau dorami, atau fil, atau *readers: udah cepat aja mulainya! Bawel banget sih lo! Gue gak peduli sama nama lo asal cepat mulai!* iya iya maaf deh, kan Cuma mau kenalin diri doang T3T

Ya udah langsung saja, karena saya orang baru disini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai ^^ *bungkuk 90 derajat* ini adalah ff pertama yuki ^^

DISCLAIMER : KUBO TAITO-sensei ^^

*n.b.:pairing : ichiruki

Warning: gaje, abal, jelek

Yak, selamat menikmati cerita dan semoga suka ^^v

**HE IS… ?**

-Chapter 1-

Ibu.

Merah.

Dua hal yang sangat kubenci.

"Kak Momo, aku sangat bangga pada ibu," sang gadis cilik berambut hitam legam sebahu berkata seperti itu kearahku, gadis yang menginjak masa remaja dengan suara yang menggemaskan dan ceria.

"Kenapa begitu, Rukia?"

"Karena ibu sangat cantik dan baik, dan aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, persis seperti diri ibu!" adikku Rukia menjawab dengan nada yang semakin ceria.

"Oh, begitukah?" senyumku padanya.

"Ya!" senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang berpipi chubby itu, menggemaskan. Segera aku berjongkok dan agak membungkuk agar tinggi kami menjadi sama dan segera kucubit pipinya.

"Cacak! Cakiiik! Lepaciiin!" teriaknya padaku sambil memberontak dengan nada yang kesakitan. Aku hanya ketawa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oh iya, Rukia mau ikut kakak tidak kesuatu tempat?" aku melepaskan cubitanku padanya dan mulai berdiri lagi.

"Kemana, kak?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, aku menarik tangannya dan memakaikan dia baju lalu mengganti bajuku sendiri dan segera mengunci rumah. Aku tidak perlu takut akan ayah yang akan memarahiku karena aku mengurungnya didepan rumah, karena ayahku sendiri sedang ada kerja yang perlu diselesaikan diluar kota. Lagipula ayah pun mempunyai kunci cadangan.

"Kakak?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kita mau kemana sih?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Hanya tersenyum pada gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun itu yang masih polos itu, membuat dia semakin tak mengerti maksudku.

"Rukia, lihatlah apa yang ada didalam ruangan ini, dan jangan berisik." Kataku padanya.

"Eeh? Kenapa kak?"

"Ayo, lihat saja."

Rukia segera menghampiriku yang tadi terlihat takut-takut karena belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya. Dia segera melirik kedalam ruangan itu dengan aku yang menggendongnya agar bisa melihat jelas. Sekilas kulihat wajahnya yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam. Tapi aku yakin gadis kecil ini mengetahui wanita yang menurutku nista itu sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh dengan tangan mesum beberapa laki-laki yang sedang menggerayangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Apa kalian tahu aku dan Rukia ada dimana sehingga ada tontonan gratis seperti ini? Benar, kami sedang ada di depan club dan sedang mengintip, karena kami masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk kesana. Bayangkanlah, gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun berada di sebuah club.

"Kakak, itu ibu kan?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disana kak? Kenapa banyak om-om yang memegang ibu? Dan kenapa ada cairan merah kental? Itu darah kak?" fuh, pertanyaan polos adikku akhirnya keluar juga.

Lagi-lagi, tak kujawab pertanyaan Rukia. Segera kutarik tangan mungil itu menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang, Rukia. Dan jangan masuk kesana hanya untuk mengajak ibu pulang juga," kulanjutkan kata-kataku padanya saat kulihat dia mau melepas genggamanku untuk kesana.

"Rukia, om-om yang memegang ibu tadi itu namanya monster merah." Jelasku pada Rukia.

"Monster merah?"

"Ya, monster merah itu jahat, Rukia. Yakinlah, banyak laki-laki didunia ini adalah monster merah. Tetapi tenang saja, ayah kita bukan monster merah. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi monster merah itu suka apa kak?"

"Mereka suka darah perempuan. Makanya, kamu harus berhati-hati terhadap laki-laki yang sebenarnya berwujud monster merah. Mengerti kan?"

"Un, baiklah. Tapi jika aku mempunyai teman laki-laki, bagaimana cara membedakannya dengan monster merah?"

"Hmm, laki-laki yang bukan monster merah adalah laki-laki yang baik."

"Hmm…" Rukia hanya manggut-manggut dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Nah, sudah ya? Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur dulu, sepertinya ibu kita bakal pulang pagi."

Aku segera mengakhiri cerita tentang 'monster merah' itu. Aku tahu sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi ya sudahlah, dia masih terlalu kecil. Sebenarnya aku tahu aku salah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh anak kecil seperti Rukia, tapi aku sudah terlanjur membenci ibu kandungku sendiri.

"Oh, dan Rukia." Panggilku padanya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kamu masih ingin menjadi seperti ibu yang sudah dinodai monster merah?"

Kulihat dia sedang berpikir sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali.

"TIDAK!" teriaknya mantap. Aku segera mendekatinya lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Bagus. Dan berjanjilah pada kakak jangan pernah mendekati monster merah, oke? Dan jangan menceritakan apa yang kita lakukan hari ini pada ibu ataupun siapapun. Ayo kita lakukan janji jari kelingking."

"OKE!" teriaknya lagi.

Dan rumah, bintang-bintang dilangit, dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian jari kelingking antara aku, gadis berumur 14 tahun yang membenci ibuku dengan adikku, anak kecil berumur 3 tahun yang masih sangat polos, Rukia.

Nah, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Gajekah? Burukkah? Banyak kekurangannyakah? Terlalu pendekkah? Jorokkah? *?* maaf bila jelek yah, senpai, senior, readers… yuki mengharapkan sekali review nya agar bisa membuat ff yang lebih bagus dari ini… katakan saja kekurangan yuki, pasti diperbaiki! ^^* jangan sungkan sungkan, yuki gak gigit kok! Hehe. Malahan ruki seneng kalo dapat review, mau berupa komentar, kritik, saran, atau malahan pujian! Waah ^^ asal kata katanya gak menyinggung. Mohon reviewnya ya, karena yuki masih pemula, jadi gak tau kesalahan yuki apa aja… makasih yang udah mau review nanti, dapat pahala, amiin! *puppy eyes* hoho, sekali lagi terima kasih… ini masih chapter satu kok, masih cerita jadulnya si Rukia, kemunculan ichigo nanti ada di chapter 2 ^^v oke, keep spirit for review, thanks! ^^ *ego mode: on*


	2. Ichigo's First Day In Karakura JHS

Yippie~ gimana kabar minna semuaa? Inilah sang author gaje nan berisik, yuki! *background: plok plok plok* hohoho makasih makasih! *hormat hormat*

Nah, ini dia balesan dari review para readers yang baik hati…. Hohohoho

**Kurochi Agitohana ~ **iya ^^ sebenarnya pertama buat, yuki bingung banget siapa yang cocok jadi kakak Rukia, tapi setelah seleksi *kayak lomba aje* akhirnya yuki yakin momo yang paling cocok… hehe. Yang jadi ortu mereka pasti hisana dan byakuya dong ^^v hohohoho~ yap, makasih udah mau review ya kurochi-san!

**MeoNg ~ **terimakasih, terimakasih *jreng jreng jreng~* gak papa, makasih sudah berkomentar, meong-san. Haha. Yap, pasti dong, rukia-chan gituu *meluk meluk rukia* huhu iya terpaksa buat seperti ituuu T.T sip, ini chap 2 udah apdet! ^^v

**Yuki Tsukiyomi ~ **yosh~ makasih ya udah mampiir ^^v hee aku lupa nama acc kamu juga yuki, sori aku lupaa . huhuhu… makasih! Aku akan usaha supaya gak ada tulisan yang jelek! Hohoho~ sip sip dah, aku juga gak sabaran mau munculin ic-chan nih :9 waaa beneran dijadiin fav story! Makasih banget ya yuki-san! *terharu* yosh~ ini chap 2 udah apdet, moga sukak ya~ -^o^-

**Chappythesmartrabbit ~ **iya nih, si momo! *dipukul momo* maaf ya chappy-san, serem ya? Hoho ini belum apa-apa… kasus berdarah yang sesungguhnya masih belum diterbitin… anda harus siap-siap~ *sok misterius* yap, btw makasih ya udah review chappy-san ^^

**aRaRaNcHa ~ **yap, gak papa kok cha-san, emang panggilan phii-chan banyak banget, hohoho~ *ketawa gaje* makasih! Ortunya… TING TONG! Byahisa! Hehehe… yosh~ chap 2 update! Selamat membaca ya! ^^~

(buat minna ataupun senpai, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU ME-REVIEW FANFIC YANG GAJE DAN ABAL INI! *nangis segukan*)

========0=========

Disclaimer: sensei KUBO TAITO dong ^^

chapter 2 ff "He is?" udah di publish nih! xD moga sukak minna! Hohohohohoho *hidung ngembang* *readers: banyak banget nih celotehnya! Cepat mulai dong!* iya iya… sabar dong ah T3T *mata flirty* hoekk… dan maaf lambat banget nih update nya ya minna… ah! Yaudah, emang si author gaje ini bawel. Mari kita mulai aja langsung ceritanya. Yap, start !

**HE IS…?**

-chapter 2-

**9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

_Berjanjilah pada kakak jangan pernah mendekati monster merah, oke? __Dan jangan menceritakan apa yang kita lakukan hari ini pada ibu ataupun siapapun. Ayo kita lakukan janji jari kelingking._

Seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dan bermata violet indah terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu… ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku memimpikan mimpi yang sama," desah gadis itu sambil mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Lebih baik aku siap-siap ke sekolah aja deh. Kalau lewat 30 menit aku bisa terlambat…" dan gadis itu mengambil handuk dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam WC apartemennya tersebut.

**20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Rukia!" Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itupun segera menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya teman dekatnya, Rangiku, sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ah, maaf Rangiku-san, aku lupa menunggumu tadi…" raut muka Rukia langsung berubah menjadi takut setelah melihat Rangiku yang barusan berlari ngos-ngosan kearahnya.

"Hah? Sudahlah, kamu gak perlu minta maaf kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena egois, suka menyuruhmu menungguku setiap hari.. Haha," Rangiku ketawa garing.

Gadis bermata violet itu segera tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Rangiku itu.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku-san…" kata gadis pemalu berambut hitam legam sebahu itu.

"Yap, tak masalah! Eh ngomong-ngomong kalau gini terus kita bisa terlambat," Rangiku mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo," Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia yang lembut itu.

=============0==============

"Eh, eh, katanya bakal ada anak baru dikelas kita, kelas 3-2, lho!"

"Benarkah? Waa, enak sekali kalian…"

"Tapi kata orang dia galak, tapi keren~"

"Ah, aku mau lihat dia nanti!"

"Huh, Kalian memang orang-orang yang berisik ya? Hanya karena ada anak baru jadi bercuap-cuap, cih."

"Hi... Hime-sama..."

"Tapi katanya dia kasar lo, Hime."

"Tenang saja, mau kasar, jelek, tampan, kaya, miskin, semua akan ditaklukkan oleh aku, cewek tercantik disekolah ini... Dan tak ada cowok yang bisa menghindari tatapan indah mataku ini... Hahahahahaha,"

"Aaah, benar juga... Orihime 'kan emang cantik, dadanya besar lagi. Siapa cowok yang tak suka kepadanya?" ujar anak-anak cewek yang mendengar celotehan geng itu.

'Cih'

Rangiku mengumpat dalam hati dan menatap segerombolan geng cewek populer sekolah di koridor yang diketuai oleh Inoue Orihime, seorang anak pejabat, sambil mendengar celotehan yang dilontarkan geng mereka tersebut.

"A… ada apa Rangiku-san? Sedang lihat apa…?" Rukia membuyarkan tatapannya.

"Eh? Gak ada kok, Rukia. Ayo kita segera kekelas."

'Anak baru? Huh, dasar centil si Inoue itu. Anak baru pun mau dijadiin mangsa!' Rangiku bicara dalam hati.

DI DEPAN KELAS…

**BRUK!**

Rukia jatuh kelantai didepan kelas. Suara hantamannya kuat, sehingga memancing beberapa murid yang sedang berada disekitarnya dan beberapa murid keluar dari kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Woi! Kalau jalan tuh makek mata dong!" seorang cowok berambut aneh –jeruk?- yaitu orange mengagetkan Rukia dan Rangiku karena menabraknya tadi.

"Hei jeruk, kau itu lihat gak sih! Yang dijatuhin itu temanku, bukan kau yang terjatuh! Harusnya kau itu minta maaf kepadanya, bukannya malah membentaknya!" bentak Rangiku balik.

"Heh, aku bukannya bicara padamu, tapi dengan temanmu yang sok pemalu dan lembek ini!" Cowok berambut orange itu tak terima dilawan oleh seorang cewek untuk adu mulut dan segera menunjuk kearah Rukia.

DEG

Rukia yang sontak merasa sangat sakit hati mendengarnya, langsung membawa Rangiku yang sudah tak tahan menahan amarahnya. Diambilnya buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan meminta maaf pada cowok itu.

"Sudahlah Rangiku-san, itu memang salahku berjalan tanpa lihat-lihat," katanya pada Rangiku. "Maafkan aku…" Rukia berbalik ke arah cowok tadi dan segera membungkukkan badan.

"Tapi, Rukia…!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera masuk kedalam kelas, bel sebentar lagi juga akan berbunyi kok." Rukia mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sangat sakit hati dengan perkataan cowok tadi.

"Huh, dasar."

Dan cowok tadi pun segera pergi kearah ruangan kepala sekolah. Murid-murid yang takut padanya pun segera membukakan jalan padanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa dia anak baru?"

"Sepertinya…"

"Mengerikan sekali, anak baru sudah sok,"

"Tapi dia keren juga…"

Para murid hanya berbisik-bisik melihat cowok berambut aneh itu sepanjang jalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah mereka.

Hitsugaya-sensei dan Yama-san, kepala sekolah Karakura Junior High School masuk kedalam kelas 3-2 yang sangat gaduh itu.

"Hei anak-anak, tenanglah! Hari ini akan ada seorang anak baru dari Osaka pindah kesekolah ini, tepatnya kekelas ini. Kalian akan mendapat teman baru."

DEG

Hening.

"A.. anak baru, sensei?" Tanya salah seorang murid bernama Keigo.

"Ya. Nah, anak baru, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu."

Anak baru itu pun segera memasuki kelas. Baru satu langkah, anak-anak sudah asik saling berbisik-bisik.

"Eh, dia yang menabrak Kuchiki tadi didepan kelas kan…?"

"I… iya benar juga… hii aku takut…"

"Lihat alisnya, berkerut seperti itu, pasti orangnya galak banget!"

"Tapi dia keren lho…"

Anak baru itu sebenarnya mendengar celotehan teman kelas barunya, tetapi dia hanya cuek.

'Huh, mereka mau cari masalah ya?' batin anak baru itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, pindahan dari Osaka, salam kenal semua." Suaranya begitu terdengar kasar, dan tak ada yang menjawab satupun. Yama-san sang kepala sekolah pun segera berbalik menuju kantornya kembali setelah mendengar si anak baru telah memperkenalkan diri.

**HENING.**

"Dan asal kalian tahu, aku benci CEWEK CENTIL." Ucap anak baru yang bernama Ichigo itu, sambil melihat kearah Inoue yang sedang duduk terpaku ke arahnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Ichigo. Sebenarnya tadi Inoue mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ichigo, yang tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Ichigo itu. Rangiku yang melihat Inoue yang seperti itu hanya tersenyum simpel saja.

**SEMAKIN HENING.**

'Waduh, gawat nih. Si Orihime bisa ngamuk nanti!' batin Tatsuki, sang 'ajudan' Inoue, si putri pejabat kaya, sambil mencuri pandang kearah Inoue.

'Mampus, mati kita kena amukan Orihime.' Batin Chizuru, yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud Ichigo. Chizuru dan Tatsuki adalah beberapa dari banyak anggota geng Inoue, sang 'hime' sekolah. Mereka tahu bagaimana sifat sang ketua geng, kadangkala jika ketuanya sedang sebal, jika tidak mereka, maka orang lain pun bakal mendapat kesialan darinya.

Sedangkan anak-anak cewek yang diam-diam membenci Inoue, berbicara dalam hati,

"Rasain kau Inoue!"

"N… nah, ehm, saya harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya, dan Kurosaki-san, silahkan menuju bangku yang masih kosong yang ada disebelah kiri Abarai-san. Dan kita akan segera memulai pelajaran kita, anak-anak. Harap kalian segera mengeluarkan buku kalian masing-masing." Hitsugaya-sensei memecah keheningan di kelas yang biasanya ribut itu. Ia hanya merasa aneh jika kelas itu tidak ribut seperti biasanya.

Ichigo segera duduk disebelah teman baru yang ada disebelah tempat duduknya yang terlihat tersenyum padanya.

'Aneh, rambutnya merah dan seperti nanas? Haha, kami serupa, berambut aneh.' Itulah kesan pertama Ichigo terhadap kawan sebangkunya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Abarai Renji. Kau bisa memanggilku Renji saja." Renji mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ichigo.

"Hn, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil saja aku Ichigo." Ichigo membalas uluran tangan Renji.

'Anak ini tidak jahat seperti yang dibicarakan, kok.' Pikir Renji.

Sedangkan Rukia, yang tepat berada dibelakang kursi Ichigo, hanya cengo mendengarnya.

'Eh? Kenapa dia berbicara dengan baik? Ah, mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu memasukkan perkataannya kehati tadi pagi…' Rukia masih menatap gerak-gerik teman baru yang ada dikelasnya itu. Rangiku yang sekilas melihat Rukia menatap Ichigo terus-menerus, memunculkan sebuah ide usil. 'Hehehe, bersiap-siaplah, Rukia…'

Saat Hitsugaya-sensei sedang asik menerangkan hukum Newton, Inoue yang baru bisa lepas dari emosinya segera berbisik ke telinga Tatsuki dan Chizuru. Entah apa yang di bisikkan mereka, sehingga mengeluarkan muka 'iblis' mereka.

"Hmm, baiklah, jika itu maumu, Orihime." Ucap Chizuru dan Tatsuki berbarengan sambil mengangkat kedua bahu mereka masing-masing, membuka sebuah kertas dengan banyak nama didalamnya, dan mencoret salah satu nama dikertas tersebut. Hal itu membuat senyum iblis Inoue semakin melebar.

"Bagus."

======================0=======================

"Rukia."

"E.. eh, Rangiku-san? Ada apa?" Rangiku telah berhasil memecah lamunan gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kamu kenapa melihat anak baru itu terus? Suka yaaa?" Ucapan Rangiku berhasil membuat keterkejutan dimuka Rukia.

"Eeh? A.. aku tidak suka kok, aku masih terlalu kecil." Rukia membantah ucapan Rangiku.

"Eh? Kamu kan sudah kelas 3 SMP, wajar dong sudah saling suka."

"Ta.. tapi aku tak mau menjadi seperti itu, a-aku benci menjadi seorang remaja."

"Hee? Hmph." Rangiku menahan tawanya. 'Tak mungkin dia seperti itu. Dasar anak yang lucu, hahahaha' batin Rangiku dalam hati sambil melihat Rukia menundukkan mukanya dan menggembungkan pipi mulusnya. 'Tapi... dia manis dan baik. Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya!' batin Rangiku lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh, iya. Rukia, aku boleh menanya satu hal?"

"Si.. silahkan Rangiku-san…"

"Rukia, jujur saja, aku heran kepadamu. Padahal emang menurutku sih, jus semangka itu enak, lho. Tadi saat aku ingin membelikanmu jus semangka, kau menolaknya. Saat sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti saat kau berulang tahun setahun yang lalu. Sebagai ungkapan kado, aku ingin mentraktirmu segelas jus semangka. Tapi saat itu pun, kau tak mau. Kau tak suka semangka ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia kagok.

"A.. ano.. itu… itu karena aku, aku tak suka warna merah…" jawab Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Eh?"

"I-iya… Aku benci sekali dengan merah…"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau perempuan kan Rukia?"

"T-tentu saja, Rangiku-san. Aku pun tak tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas setiap aku melihat hal-hal berwarna merah, aku akan menjadi takut sendiri, dan itu refleks…"

Rangiku lalu tertawa garing.

'Jadi itukah mengapa tak pernah kulihat dia berkutat dengan warna merah?'

"Tapi Rukia, kamu kan jadi susah kalau lagi itu…"

"Eh…?"

"Iya, lagi itu. Kamu ngerti, kan?"

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf Rangiku-san, tapi aku tak mengerti maksudmu…"

Muka Rangiku memerah karena malu.

"A… ano… itu… Rukia, itu…" Rangiku mulai membisikkan suatu kata tepat ditelinga Rukia.

"Menstruasi."

"Rangiku-san."

Seakan tidak menghiraukan panggilan kepada dirinya, Rangiku masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Susah kan, apalagi datang setiap bulan. Tak peduli apapun alasanmu, mana bisa 'itu' dikendalikan, kan?"

"Rangiku-san..."

"Setiap penuh, selalu harus ganti yang baru..."

"Rangiku-san..."

"Sering sakit perut, tak bisa lari maupun olah raga."

"Rangiku-san…"

"Sensitif dengan apapun yang ada disekitar, mudah marah lagi..."

"Rangiku-san..."

"Apalagi saat menyiram pembalut, kau tak bisa mengelakkan darah 'itu', kan?

"Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku terkejut. Baru sekali ini Rukia memanggilnya dengan nada yang keras dari dekat.

"Y-ya?" Rangiku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Tolong berhenti membicarakan tentang hal itu, aku sangat memohon kepadamu. Aku sangat membenci tiga hal. Yang pertama, DARAH. Yang kedua, MERAH. Dan yang ketiga…-"

TING TONG~

"O-oh, sudah bel… Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku terkesiap dan cengo. Barusan saja Rukia, teman baiknya sejak kelas satu SMP yang pendiam, pemalu dan lembut, berbicara tegas kepadanya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dan sekarang, setelah bel berbunyi, tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi anak baik seperti sebelumnya yang ia kenal? Ini sangat aneh baginya.

"Iya." Rangiku hanya menjawab dan tersenyum simple, berharap yang ia dengar barusan hanya seperti mimpi saja sambil menarik tangan Rukia seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan kepada teman baiknya itu jika bepergian. Tetapi didalam benak terdalamnya, ia masih bertanya-tanya, hal ketiga yang tidak sempat Rukia jawab karena suara bel yang memotong perkataan Rukia tadi.

'Cih, seandainya suara bel itu lebih lambat, aku pasti tau apa yang akan dia bilang.' Umpat Rangiku dalam hati, sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Rukia ke kelas.

Sementara itu, seseorang didekat bangku yang Rukia dan Rangiku duduki dikantin tadi telah berhasil memata-matai sang gadis manis nan pemalu yang bernama Rukia itu, sambil tersenyum memandang hasil catatan kecilnya sambil memutar-mutar penanya dengan senyum terukir di antara kedua pipinya selama istirahat hari ini dikantin Karakura Junior High School.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau sepertinya memiliki dua kepribadian. Kau memang sangat menarik…"

==============0==============

-TBC-

==============0==============

Fuahhh…akhirnya chap ke 2 selesai juga ya \^o^/ yuki seneng banget deh. Tapi, sayangnya di chap ini peran Ichigo dikit banget sih T-T… tapi, moga minna pada sukak yaa. Okee, bagi yang ingin dicium chara bleach yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik ini *nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ichigo dan Rukia* ataupun dan yang lainnya, silahkan review yaa! Terimakasih semua! ^o^ *digorok ichiruki fc*

Silahkan berikan komen, pujian, maupun saran ke Yuki lewat review, minna :] Yuki akan sangat senang… dan, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! ^^v


	3. Inoue's Evil Strategy

Hola~ Ketemu lagi dengan author misterius *fufufu* nan gaje ini, YUKI! ^^v oke, yuki mau ngebalas review-review orang-orang yang beruntung mendapat ciuman dari chara bleach! *digorok bleach fc*

**Jee-ya Zettyra**~ Terimakasih ^^ hue benarkah alay? Maaf ya, yuki sebenarnya mau nulis summary panjang-panjang *nampak bodohnya, jelas gak bisa namanya aja summary* tapi waktu itu karena mau buru-buru makanya yuki singkat-singkatin, jadilah hasilnya menjadi seperti itu, huhuhu T-T waah terimakasih! Baiklah, berkat saran jee-san yuki udah ganti summary ff yuki kok, supanya gak jadi alay lagi! Baiklah, itu adalah masukan bermanfaat buat yuki sendiri khususnya. Bener juga ya… tenang aja, yuki gak tersinggung kok, malahan berterimakasih sama jee-san karena telah memberi tahu hal yang bermanfaat seperti ini ^^ sip jee-san, nih chapter 3 udah apdet ! ^^

**yuuna hihara**~ terimakasih ^^

hoho iya tuh, si inoue centil banget deh, huuh T3T *padahal sendirinya yg buat inoue kayak gitu* yop, di chap inilah yuuna-san akan temukan jawabannya, ada apa dengan inoue~ wow wow kutanya malam~ *?* hehe sengaja yuki buat kayak gitu, tapi… sifat sebenarnya dari ichi bakal terkuak *mungkin* di chapter selanjutnya! Hehe ^^ siip! Udah apdet! Hoho benarkah~? akan yuki buat semakin misteri supaya makin seru! Oke! Waah maaf ya yuuna-san, di chap ini jugak belum ada adegan ichirukinya.. huhu T-T *ikutan sedih juga* salam kenal juga yuuna-san! Terimakasih banyak! ^^d yosh, GO ICHIRUKI! xD

**MeoNg** ~ iya, supaya terkesan manis.. hehe. Siip, chapter 3 udah apdet! Makasih sudah mau mereview ff yang gaje dan abal ini lagi ya, meong-san ^^

**Nami Yukimi-chan**~ gak apa kok… itu masih dirahasiakan, nami-san. Bakal terkuak di chapter yg akan datang! Hehe. Wah benarkah? Maaf ya, ini Karena yuki udah kelas 3, jadi harus dikurangi jadwal internet+notebooknya. Huhuhu T-T *nangis-nangis gaje* siip, chapter 3, UPDATE! ^o^v

**Zheone Quin**~ makasih banyak zheone-san~ ^^ hehe itu masih dirahasiakan, sori ya ^^ll siip, chapter 3 udah apdet! Makasih udah mau ngereview, yaa ^^

BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH MAU MEREVIEW BAHKAN MENJADIKAN CERITA INI MASUK KEDALAM LIST FAV STORY DI PROFILNYA, YUKI UCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI, TERIMAKASIH ! huhuhu -.= *nangis terharu*

**HE IS…?**

-chapter 3-

===========0===========

'_Kuchiki Rukia, kau sepertinya memiliki dua kepribadian. __Kau memang sangat menarik…'_

=======x=======

"Kuchiki."

Rukia yang sedang bercanda gurau bersama Rangiku dikelas yang belum didatangi guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya sambil menunggu guru yang akan masuk selanjutnya menoleh kearah orang yang barusan saja memanggilnya.

"O-oh, Arisawa-san? Chizuru-san? A… ada apa…?"

"Ichimaru-sensei menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruangannya."

"K-kapan…?"

"Sekarang juga."

GREP!

"Rangiku-san?" Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Rangiku meraih dan menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia yang mungil itu.

Seakan tidak memperdulikan keheranan dari raut muka Rukia, Rangiku langsung berbicara dengan Tatsuki dan Chizuru.

"Hei, kalian. Tak mungkin ada guru yang memanggil muridnya saat sedang jam pelajaran. Walaupun pertukaran jam pelajaran sekalipun."

Tatsuki dan Chizuru sontak kaget dengan ucapan Rangiku barusan, tetapi mereka mencoba menghilangkan kekagetan mereka.

"Yaah… mana kutahu, Matsumoto. Kau tanyakan saja pertanyaan itu langsung didepan Baka-sensei itu."

Hati Rangiku serasa mendidih mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja seperti menghujam hatinya, walaupun kata-kata cemooh itu sebenarnya bukan untuk dirinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Baka-sensei, hah?"

"Tentu saja si Ichimaru 'kan? Hahaha, mukanya 'kan mirip rubah, seperti binatang yang tak punya otak."

Rukia sudah merinding mendengar perkataan yang diluncurkan dari mulut teman sekelas sekaligus 'anak buah kesayangan' Inoue, si ratu sekolah itu. Ia tahu, bahwa Rangiku bisa sangat mengamuk jika mendengar guru kesayangannya di ejek begitu saja.

"R-Rangiku-san, sudahlah… Aku merasa tidak sopan jika Ichimaru-sensei menungguku selama ini… Aku duluan, ya… D-dan kalau misalnya Ukitake-sensei sudah datang, tolong permisikan aku karena Ichimaru-sensei m-memanggilku ke ruangannya…" seakan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Rukia menengahi pertengkaran sepele yang akan meledak diantara tiga perempuan itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Cepat kembali ke kelas ya, Rukia. Nanti akan ada ulangan fisika." Rangiku yang mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak lagi pun melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan mungil Rukia sambil berdengus pelan kearah Tatsuki dan Chizuru.

"Baiklah." Senyum Rukia terpancar kearah Rangiku, membuat Rangiku menjadi lebih merasa baikan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kuchiki, Matsumoto. Santai saja. Paling dia hanya akan kena marah oleh sensei kesayanganmu itu karena nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang buruk. Hahaha!"

"Haha, kau benar Tatsuki. Oh iya, kalau misalnya ada apa-apa, kami yang akan membantunya supaya tidak kelewat kena marah oleh guru rubah itu, karena kami akan menemaninya. Dan permisikan kami juga!" Muka kedua perempuan itu berbicara dengan nada yang mengejek.

"A.. apa! Kalau begitu, biarkan saja aku yang menemaninya!" Rangiku tersentak kaget saat mendengar bahwa mereka berdualah yang akan menemaninya ke ruangan guru kesayangannya itu.

"O-o-o~ Tidak bisa, nona sok hebat. Ichimaru menyuruh kami untuk menemaninya, karena nilai kami yang buruk juga." Chizuru membalas ucapan Rangiku tadi sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan muka Rangiku.

'Cih!' batin Rangiku semakin mengumpat kedua manusia yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya, nona yang sok!" ucap Tatsuki sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar pintu kelas.

Rukia yang menyadari raut muka Rangiku yang berubah cemas terhadapnya itu hanya tersenyum pasrah.

'Rangiku-san, aku pasti cepat kembali ke kelas…' batinnya sendu sambil tersenyum ke arah Rangiku.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Rukia…' batin Rangiku pelan, membiarkan tubuh mungil gadis itu berjalan semakin menjauh dari tatapannya didampingi oleh Tatsuki dan Chizuru.

Sementara tanpa disadari, seorang perempuan yang mengamati kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi, segera tersenyum licik dan meminta izin keluar kelas dengan Ukitake-sensei yang baru masuk kedalam kelas yang sedang ribut-ributnya itu dengan alasan untuk ke WC.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja, ya." Ukitake-sensei memperingati perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan berlalu seperti tak pernah mendengar peringatan dari Ukitake-sensei itu.

Setelah dia melangkahkan kakinya agak jauh dari kelas, dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong baju bagian bawahnya dan mulai bersiul.

Sedangkan Ukitake-sensei yang menyadari dirinya seperti dicuekin oleh muridnya sendiri seperti itu, hanya mendengus kesal menahan amarah akan sikap muridnya itu.

'Huh… untung saja dia anaknya pejabat terkenal, Inoue Sora yang selalu membantu ekonomi sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, udah aku cincang anak itu dari dulu!' batinnya.

Di lain pihak, Rangiku yang semakin curiga melihat 'dia' keluar kelas hanya bisa membayangkan Rukia terus dikepalanya.

'Rukia…'

Sementara seorang anak cowok berambut orange hanya diam melihat beberapa gerak-gerik teman kelasnya itu.

Renji yang menyadari teman sebangkunya hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu saat yang lain mengucapkan salam kepada Ukitake-sensei yang baru saja berada tepat didepan meja guru pun langsung mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ichigo yang menyadari seseorang yang sedang menunggu jawabannya, hanya menjawab simpel saja.

"Ya, begitulah."

===========0===========

"A.. Arisawa-san…"

"Apa?" jawab Tatsuki malas.

"R-ruangan Ichimaru-sensei sudah lewat…" ucap Rukia pelan.

"Jadi?" Chizuru yang tiba-tiba ingin ikut kedalam percakapan pun bertanya balik dan mulai memunculkan senyum liciknya.

"A… i-itu… bukannya kita ingin pergi keruangannya Ichimaru-sensei?"

Seakan ingin menyamakan raut mukanya dengan Chizuru, Tatsuki pun mulai memunculkan senyum liciknya dan mereka hanya semakin berjalan kearah belakang sekolah dalam keheningan yang seperti mencekat tenggorokan Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai percakapan lagi tetap sambil berjalan semakin dekat kearah gudang olahraga sekolah.

"A… Arisa-"

"AAAH! Kau itu berisik sekali sih jadi orang!" bentak Tatsuki tiba-tiba, yang membuat Rukia merinding karena takut sambil meraba kantong bajunya, berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

'Nah, ini dia!' batin Tatsuki girang sambil memberikan aba-aba mata kepada Chizuru untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis pemalu dan pendiam yang ada didepannya. Chizuru yang berada dibelakang Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Ma… maaf…, a-aku cu…- HMPHH!" Rukia tersentak kaget saat sebuah sapu tangan yang mengandung semacam bahan kimia yang bisa membuat orang yang menghirupnya menjadi pingsan terhirup olehnya dan Rukia tak bisa memberontak karena Chizuru menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dari belakang.

Lama-lama pandangan Rukia semakin memudar dan mulai berhenti memberontak. Seketika dan dengan tiba-tiba Rukia terlepas dari genggaman kuat Chizuru dan sapu tangan Tatsuki, lalu terhempas ketanah dengan mata tertutup. Ya, dia ambruk. Sedangkan Tatsuki yang masih memegang sapu tangannya dan Chizuru yang meregangkan otot jari-jarinya hanya tertawa puas.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rasain dia! Makanya jadi orang jangan bawel dong!" Tatsuki seperti orang gila, berbicara kasar dengan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Rukia yang kini tengah ambruk ditanah.

"Benar katamu, Tatsuki. Dan yang terpenting kita sudah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Orihime. Hei, ngomong-ngomong mana Orihime? Tak mungkin kita biarkan anak bodoh yang tak berdaya ini terus disi…-"

TAP!

"Aku disini, Chizuru. Tenang sajalah kau." Kata Inoue tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Chizuru yang belum selesai dan mengagetkan Tatsuki. Inoue berkacak pinggang sambil memegang sebuah kunci kecil digenggamannya, dan senyuman iblisnya yang seperti tadi pagi, seperti saat mereka berada dikelas belum hilang juga.

"O.. Orihime…"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, cepat angkat anak gagap itu kedalam ruang olahraga itu. Aku akan membuka pintu itu dengan kunci ini. Karena Ukitake bodoh itu menyuruhku untuk cepat kembali ke kelas."

"Ba… baik." Tatsuki menjawab pelan.

Seakan masih belum puas dengan percakapan singkat ini, Chizuru bertanya kepada Inoue, sambil tetap mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia kedalam ruang olahraga yang gelap dan pengap itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kunci, Orihime? Sedangkan kunci itu seharusnya dengan ketua klub sepakbola, si Grimmjow-senpai itu, kan?"

Inoue hanya tersenyum sombong mendengar pertanyaan salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Aaah… Kau seperti belum kenal Orihime saja, Chizuru. Jelas-jelas pasti hime kita ini memakai trik seperti biasanya. Iya 'kan, Orihime?" Tatsuki tiba-tiba nyelonong ikut percakapan.

"Kau benar, Tatsuki. Kalau soal cowok, semuanya bisa kutaklukan. Hanya tinggal mengandalkan segalanya dariku, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau! Hahahaha!" Tapi, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya kejadian memalukan yang terjadi ketika tadi pagi, saat perkenalan seorang anak baru.

'Cih. Baru sekali itu ada cowok yang seperti itu kepadaku. Sial!' Umpat Inoue dalam hati sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Sedangkan kedua anak buahnya yang sudah selesai meletakkan Rukia sesuai yang diperintahkan Inoue pun bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Inoue.

"Kau kenapa, Orihime?"

Pikiran Inoue yang sempat melayang-layang membayangkan begitu memalukannya dirinya saat dihina dengan tidak langsung mulai kembali menjadi normal seperti sedia kala. Sudahlah tidak langsung, oleh seorang cowok lagi! Dia menjawab pertanyaan Chizuru hanya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Tidak ada, bodoh!"

Tatsuki yang menyadari sesuatu, segera bertanya kepada Inoue.

"Orihime, berapa lama si gagap itu akan pingsan?"

Rengutan yang ada di wajah Inoue tadi secara otomatis berganti menjadi senyuman iblisnya lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Tatsuki.

"12 jam."

"Eh…?"

"Ya, 12 jam dari sekarang. Selama itu, kita akan terus mengurungnya diruang penuh pengap dan gelap ini. Banyak serangga seperti kecoak, semut merah, bahkan tikus disini. Lagipula tak masalah kalaupun dia berteriak jika dia terbangun dari pingsannya, daerah belakang sekolah ini sudah jarang dilewati oleh warga sekolah. Kecuali klub olahraga setiap hari sabtu, yaitu besok, maupun pembersih sekolah setiap minggu. Jadi bisa dibilang tidak akan ada yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tinggal kita urus saja si Matsumoto itu agar tidak tahu dimana si kikuk ini berada. Haha!"

Dengan hati-hati, Chizuru bertanya dengan bahasa sebaik-baiknya agar Inoue tidak tersinggung.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, Orihime, kenapa kau pilih dia untuk melampiaskan kemarahanmu kali ini?"

Inoue berhenti tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Chizuru tersebut. Tiba-tiba, raut mukanya berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan benci yang bercampur menjadi satu dimukanya dan tangannya dikepalkan dengan getaran kuat dan geram.

"Karena dia…-"

==============0==============

-TBC-

==============0==============

Haaaaaaah akhirnya… akhirnya… chapter 3 selesai jugak… huhuhuhuhu *nangis darah*lebay* hufft, semakin hari ide-ide cemerlang yuki untuk membuat ff ini agar seru semakin memudar saja deh T-T apalagi belum ada juga adegan ichirukinya! Huh, gak sabar lagi mau buat adegan ichiruki! Huhuhu *lebay* dan sekali lagi yuki ucapkan, TERIMAKASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FANFIC YANG GAJE DAN ABAL INI! Hueeee *nangis darah lagi*

Okeeh bagi minna, hadiah kali ini bukan dicium lagi. Tapi bakal nikah langsung oleh chara bleach yg cakep-cakep! Wow! Tapi jika minna mau mereview ff ini, baru dapet, hohoho *jelas bohong*. Mohon untuk mereview ff gaje, abal dan jelek milik yuki minna *puppy eyes* agar yuki dapat membuat ff yang lebih bagus lagi! ^^ mau berupa komen, saran, pujian, dll selama tidak menyinggung pihak manapun *ceile* Okee, sampai jumpa di chapter 4, minna ^^v keep spirit for review! Hehe ^^


	4. Where's Rukia?

Halo halo halo halo semuanya~ maaf chap 4 lambat update ya, habisnya Yuki banyak aktifitas nih! *sok sibuk* oke, pertama-tama sebelum memulai chap 4 dari fic gaje nan abal ini, yuki ucapkan TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU MEBACA DAN MEREVIEW FF YUKI! *nangis guling guling dengan gajenya*

Nah, ini dia balesan reviewnya, hehehe ^^

**MeoNg **~ haha, gapapa. Yosh! ^o^ makasih udah ngikutin ff gaje nan abal sampai sekarang ini meong-san! *nangis nangis terharu*

**Jee-ya Zettyra **~ haha… ups, jee-san kayaknya akan menemukan jawabannya diantara chap ini atau chap selanjutnya ^^ yosh, makasih ya udah mau review lagi~!

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan **~ hueee sama, yuki juga pembenci Inoue habisnyaaa T3T sip, chap 4 update nih ^^

**Ruki Yagami –G LogIn **~ gak papa, kok.. hehe. Makasih banyak ya udah mau suka ff gaje dan abal ini, ruki-san! Gak kok, emang diawal awal chap emang gini, tapi tenang aja, nanti bakal ada *mungkin + diusahakan* ada unsur romance nya… karena genre-nya kan yuki juga nulis romance, hehe. Hee? Maaf ya ruki-san, tapi gimana dong, emang udah skenarionya rukia harus kayak gitu *ditabok* ho'oh, sip deh! Yosh~ chap 4 update nih cin! ^o^

**yuuna hihara **~ maaf ya yuuna-san, kalau soal kenapa si inoue milih rukia itu belum bisa dikasih tau ^^" hoho kalau soal ichigo nolongin atau gak, bakal diketahui cepat atau lambat! Hehe. Makasih! Go ichiruki! ^o^

**bl3achtou4ro** ~ gapapa kok, asalkan bl3ach-san udah baca dan review udah bikin senang kok haha ^^ ngomong ngomong nama panggilannya bl3ach-san siapa ya? *maaf yukinya nanya nanya yang aneh aneh T-T* yang nolongin bakal diketahui sendiri oleh bl3ach-san hehehehe. siip! Chap 4, UPDATE nih! ^o^d

**Kurochi Agitohana** ~ emang inoue jahat ya kurochi-san! Yuki juga benci inoue! T-T benci benci benci! *ini mau balas review atau curhat sih? =="* siip deh! Chap 4, UPDATE! \^o^/

**blekblek** ~ hyaaa xD~ akhirnya kak tara nongol juga di ff ya! Hehehe~ siip deh, bakal diusahain ! EH? Jangan dong nanti rukia nya makin kasian dong aduh kakak… == hmm tapi nanti bos pertimbangin deh, hehehe. Di vote aja deh ^^ yo'i, siip! Chap 4 nih udah publish! ^o^v

**aRaRaNcHa** ~ hehe gak papa kok ^^ wah matanya udah sehat ya? Bagus dong! Iya nih, terpaksa, sebenarnya dorami-chan gak tega buat rukia-chan yang manis jadi tersiksa seperti ini, tapi, apa boleh buat… huhuhu T-T *lebay* siip cha-san, chap 4, UPDATE! ^^v

siip, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, langsung saja kita mulai ff ini! ^o^ yup, mulai, START!

DISLAIMER : **kubo taito**-sensei pastinya ^^d

n.b. : warning: gaje, abal, jelek, OOC, (mungkin ada) typo, dll

pairing : *secepatnya yuki usahakan ada adegan* ichiruki ^^~

====================0=====================

**HE IS…?**

====================0=====================

_Dengan hati-hati, Chizuru bertanya dengan bahasa sebaik-baiknya agar Inoue tidak tersinggung._

_"Um, ngomong-ngomong, Orihime, kenapa kau pilih dia untuk melampiaskan kemarahanmu kali ini?"_

_Inoue berhenti tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Chizuru tersebut. Tiba-tiba, raut mukanya berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan benci yang bercampur menjadi satu dimukanya dan tangannya dikepalkan dengan getaran kuat dan geram._

_"Karena dia…-"_

=======================0=====================

**-chapter 4-**

=======================0=====================

"RUKIAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Rangiku terdengar jauh… jauh hingga menggema sampai ke sudut-sudut bangunan sekolah. Tapi nampaknya teriakan itu hanya sia-sia saja, karena orang yang sedang dicarinya tak menjawab panggilannya sedari tadi.

'Hhh… Si… sial… aku tak menemukannya dimana pun!' Aku rasa sudah di semua ruangan aku mencarinya…' batin Rangiku dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memburu. 'Ini pasti ulah si Inoue busuk itu!' lanjutnya.

==============0=============

**-FLASHBACK-**

==============0=============

TOK TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" Seorang pria yang masih tergolong muda itu menyahut ketukan dari luar pintu ruang kerjanya.

"S-saya Matsumoto Rangiku, anak kelas 3-2, sensei."

"Oh, Matsumoto-san. Silahkan masuk."

CKLEK

"Ada apa kesini, Matsumoto-san? Harusnya kau sudah pulang, 'kan? Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore."

"K-karena itulah, Ichimaru-sensei. Ada y-yang ingin saya tanyakan…" ucap Rangiku gagap dan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ya, Matsumoto Rangiku, cewek yang terkenal pemberani itu, akan menjadi gugup jika berada didekat Ichimaru-sensei, guru kesayangannya, sama seperti sifat orang yang akan ditanyakannya kepada Ichimaru-sensei tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Ichimaru-sensei menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, tetap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"A-ano… E-eto, sensei… Apa sensei tahu Ruki- eh maksud saya, Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas 3-2 berada sekarang?"

"Kuchiki?" Alis Ichimaru-sensei semakin berkerut, membuat Rangiku menjadi agak mengingat si anak baru bernama Ichigo itu.

"I-iya. Bukankah tadi dia datang kesini sekalian bersama Arisawa dan Honshou?"

"Eh…?" mata Ichimaru-sensei menjadi agak terbuka mendengar pertanyaan dari Rangiku tersebut.

"Karena Arisawa dan Honshou bilang kepada Kuchiki kalau Sensei memanggil mereka, m-mungkin karena nilai ulangannya yang buruk."

Tawa Ichimaru-sensei lepas. Seakan tahu apa maksud muka Rangiku yang tiba-tiba heran kenapa ia malah tertawa, Ichimaru-sensei segera berhenti tertawa dan segera menjawab keheranan yang ada di muka Rangiku yang menatapnya terus sedari tadi.

"Matsumoto, sejak kapan ada cerita seperti itu? Aku tak ada memanggil mereka seharian ini untuk datang keruanganku. Lagipula kalau kata mereka benar pun…," Ichimaru-sensei menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "… Aku akan percaya kalau Arisawa dan Honshou mendapat nilai buruk bahasa inggris. Tetapi tidak untuk Kuchiki, karena..."

Rangiku hanya mendengar perkataan guru kesayangannya yang selalu memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya dengan muka seperti ingin tahu kelanjutan kalimat Ichimaru-sensei.

"… Kau tahu sendiri kalau temanmu itu sangat pintar hampir di semua mata pelajaran, termasuk mata pelajaranku, bahasa inggris. Dan karena itulah dia selalu mendapat peringkat tinggi sejak kelas satu, 'kan?" senyum Ichimaru-sensei kepada Rangiku yang memperlihatkan kekhawatiran akan teman dekatnya tersebut.

"E-ehm, baiklah Ichimaru-sensei. Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu Sensei untuk menjawab pertanyaan saya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, I-Ichimaru-sensei. Sampai j-jumpa hari Senin besok." Rangiku memberikan senyumannya kepada Ichimaru-sensei yang didalam hatinya sudah heran akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan oleh anak muridnya itu sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

==============0===============

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

==============0===============

Rangiku sudah sampai di koridor lantai satu, dengan keringat yang tak berhentinya bercucuran di tubuhnya. Satpam sekolah yang melihatnya dari tadi berlari mengelilingi sekolah tak melakukan apapun, karena satpam sekolah yang kebetulan diperintahkan untuk menjaga sekolah kali ini adalah termasuk golongan satpam yang pemalas.

'Haah, cewek itu, ngapain keliling sekolah dari tadi, apa kena hukuman, ya?' pikir Satpam sekolah yang sedang tidur-tiduran di pos satpam dekat gerbang sekolah bagian depan tersebut. 'Sebaiknya aku tak usah mengganggunya yang sedang melakukan hukuman, toh rasanya masih ada seseorang juga kok yang tadi lewat dekat sini. Jadi kututup saja dulu gerbangnya. Lagipula Inoue Orihime tadi menyuruhku untuk menutup gerbang jika melihat cewek berdada besar dan berambut pirang seperti cewek itu masih berkeliaran di sekolah ini jika sudah sepi, daripada aku kena marah Inoue Orihime itu. Untung saja dia cantik dan putri dari Inoue Sora itu, kalau tidak sudah kumaki dia karena suka membentak dan menyuruhku." Tambahnya dengan gerutu dan desahan pelan.

Lalu ia segera menuju ke gerbang dan segera menggembok gerbang sekolah. Setelah tugas yang diperintahkan 'ratu sekolah' itu selesai, ia teledor, ia meninggalkan kunci gerbang itu tetap di pintu gerbang karena sudah mulai mengantuk. Padahal Inoue menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan kunci gembok gerbang itu didalam kantong celananya. Tetapi apa dikata, dia sudah mengantuk, dan segera berjalan ke pos satpamnya kembali, dan mulai tertidur ditemani dengan angin senja yang melambai-lambai dengan lembut disekitar mukanya.

**-SEMENTARA ITU…-**

**BRUK!**

"Aduh… Sakit…" Rangiku mendesah pelan. Untung saja tadi dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan lumayan baik saat terjatuh, jadi dia tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" seorang cowok berambut orange mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rangiku yang masih tersungkur dilantai koridor tersebut.

"K… kau… kau si kepala jeruk yang menabrak Rukia tadi pagi di depan kelas dan yang menjadi anak baru di kelas 3-2, kan!" teriak Rangiku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cowok itu membuat cowok tersebut menambah kerutan di alis matanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat kalau aku menabrak seseorang tadi pagi, yang kuingat itu ada seorang cewek pendek yang mungkin temanmu itu menabrakku…" cowok itu menjeda kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi yah… aku memang anak baru di kelas 3-2 yang ada anak centil berambut coklat panjang itu. Dan, hei, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan si kepala jeruk." Tambahnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Hem, baiklah. Maaf, Kurosaki." Balas Rangiku agak sebal karena nada bicara Ichigo yang datar sambil meraih uluran tangan dari Ichigo. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan mengitari sekolah, dengan Rangiku sambil sekali-sekali melirik-lirik kesana-kemari mencoba mencari jejak seseorang. Ichigo yang heran akan kelakuan Rangiku, segera bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masih belum pulang? Ini sudah sekitar jam 6. Sekolah juga sudah sepi."

Rangiku terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Temanku yang kau tabrak tadi pagi didepan kelas…-"

"Bukan aku yang menabrak, tapi dia." Ichigo memotong perkataan Rangiku yang menggantung, membuat Rangiku menjadi sebal dengannya.

"Yah, terserah kau lah, apapun itu, Rukia tak kembali-kembali sejak pergi bersama Honshou dan Arisawa."

"Oh, Honshou dan Arisawa itu dua cewek yang satu tomboy dan berambut pendek dan satu lagi berkacamata itu, ya?"

"Benar. Hebat juga kau bisa hafal fisik orang-orang disekitarmu dengan cepat."

"Yah, begitulah. Lalu, kenapa temanmu yang bernama…- siapa namanya? Yang pendek itu."

Rangiku berkerut semakin kesal karena Ichigo mengatakan Rukia 'pendek' walaupun itu memang sebenarnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

'Kuchiki…?' batin Ichigo.

"Oh, yah- Kuchiki itu-"

"Sudahlah, panggil saja dia Rukia. Dia itu orang yang baik, kok." Rangiku memotong perkataan Ichigo dan merasa puas karena dia berpikir dia sudah membalas yang dilakukan Ichigo terhadapnya tadi.

'Apa nyambungnya?' Ichigo berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, si Rukia itu, kenapa dia tak kembali-kembali ke kelas?"

"Itu… aku hanya menduga saja. Tapi aku rasa Inoue, si cewek centil itulah yang mencelakai Rukia."

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku tau benar sifat si brengsek itu. Kalau kesal, dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada siapapun yang dia mau. Tak peduli walaupun dia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan 'mangsanya'. Termasuk, Rukia."

"Hm. Kau kan bisa menelfonnya, 'kan?"

"Yah, bisa saja sih. Tapi, Rukia tidak punya _HP_." Rangiku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan? Hei?" Ichigo segera menyamakan letak posisinya dekat dengan Rangiku dan mengibaskan telapak tangannya tepat didepan muka Rangiku yang sedang menunduk kebawah.

"Tempat ini…"

"Memang kenapa dengan tempat ini?" Ichigo menjadi agak ingin tahu.

"Lihat dibawah. Seperti ada sedikit bercak… darah…? Dan sapu tangan…?" Rangiku tetap memandang tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Dia mulai berjongkok diikuti dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang beraut muka datar dengan kerutan alisnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun segera menyentuh sedikit bercak darah tersebut dan menciumnya.

"Darah ini belum lama sekali, tapi sepertinya sudah berjam-jam." Jelas Ichigo datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Rangiku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak dibuat-buat.

"…" Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan darah."

"…?" Rangiku semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo itu.

"Dan jangan kau hirup sapu tangan itu, sapu tangan itu mengandung racun atau mungkin semacam bahan kimia." Lanjut Ichigo sambil melirik ke arah Rangiku yang sudah siap-siap untuk menghirup sapu tangan kotor dari bawah yang sekarang sudah berada ditangannya.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu semuanya?" Ucap Rangiku terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, jelas-jelas sapu tangan itu berwarna bahan kimia kok. Rasanya pun semua anak SMP kelas 3 sudah tahu akan hal itu." Jawab Ichigo santai dan mulai berdiri.

Rangiku mematung mendengar perkataan Ichigo itu. 'Cih, jadi maksudnya aku ini anak SMP kelas 3 yang bodoh, begitu ya!' batinnya dalam hati. Rangiku pun memasukkan sapu tangan itu kedalam kantong roknya dan akhirnya berdiri juga.

"Hei, aku mulai curiga, darah ini mengalir dari dalam pintu gudang olahraga yang terkunci ini." Rangiku angkat bicara sambil menunjuk kearah pintu gudang tersebut.

"Jadi maumu apa?" Tanya Ichigo datar sambil tetap mengendus-endus kearah darah 'sisa' yang sudah mulai menghitam di jarinya.

"Aku…"

**BRAK!**

Sebelum Rangiku sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ichigo telah mendobrak pintu gudang olahraga yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Seperti diperintah, pintu itu langsung terbuka kasar dengan satu tendangan oleh Ichigo. 'Gelap, jorok, bauk, pengap.' Itulah pikiran yang terlintas oleh Ichigo saat mulai masuk kedalamnya.

"A… apa yang kau…-"

'Hei kau…-" teriak Ichigo dari dalam gudang itu kepada Rangiku yang masih berada diluar gudang, tanpa memerdulikan kata-kata menggantung dari Rangiku barusan.

"… Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku, tapi kau cukup memanggilku Rangiku saja." Kata Rangiku sebal.

"Yah, apapun itu, Rangiku, kau punya senter?"

"Aku punya, tapi tidak aku bawa. Aku hanya punya _HP _untuk penerangan didalam jika kau mau." Rangiku berteriak kearah Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak bagian dalam tasnya untuk mencari _HP_ dan segera meng-_unlock key_ _HP_-nya tersebut.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Ichigo dengan suara yang lebih datar dari sebelumnya.

Rangiku segera masuk dan memberikan _HP_-nya kepada Ichigo yang sudah menunggu penerangan sedari tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba Rangiku merasa menginjak sesuatu saat masuk kedalam. Rangiku yang masih memegang _HP_ sontak kaget dan menjatuhkan _HP_-nya saat melihat ada hal ganjil yang ia injak barusan.

**TRAK!**

"Kau kenapa? Hei?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyipitkan mata karena mendegar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi didekatnya dan meraba-raba sekitarnya, karena hari sudah gelap.

Mata Rangiku membulat penuh, Rangiku segera terhuyung jatuh kebawah dengan keras dengan darah yang mulai menghitam yang telah melekat dibagian roknya, dekat dengan dimana _HP_-nya juga terjatuh tadi dan mulai menjauh dari dalam gudang tersebut dengan perlahan, tangan dan mulut yang kelu dan gemetaran, dan mulai menitikkan air mata ketakutan.

"**HUAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**===============0================**

**-TBC-**

**===============0================**

HONTOU NI ARIGATOU buat yang masih setia membaca dan mengikuti fict gaje yuki yang pertama ini… hiks hiks T-T lagi lagi, masih gak ada adegan romantisnya ichiruki... sebal sebul sebel! *kok jadi gaya pipiyot!* dan makasih banyak bagi yang udah menjadikan ff ini fav story! yuki terharuuuu sekali! *lebay* ngomong ngomong yuki ada pertanyaan nih, karena bingung mesti gimana untuk selanjutnya. Yuki harap senpai, readers dan yang lainnya membantu dan menjawab pertanyaan yuki ya ^^~

Q : menurut minna semua sebagusnya yuki membalas reviews semua dari PM saja atau tetap dari chapter selanjutnya untuk yang akan datang? (harus milih antara 2 ini ya ^^)

Nah, mohon untuk dijawab ya ^^ dan jika ingin masuk surga *lebay*, silahkan review ff yuki yang satu ini! Berikan komentar, kritik, saran, pujian, dll. oh iya soal kenapa ichigo masih disekolah walaupun sekolah udah sepi insyallah mungkin bakal di kasih tau di chap yang akan datang! Hehehe keep reviewing! ^^ maaf bila ada kekurangan, dan sampai jumpa di chapter 5, minna ! ^^v

(tentang penjelasan lanjut dari ff ini, silahkan buka profil yuki, di bagian bawah profil ada penjelasannya.)


	5. Don't cry, Rangiku

Yare yare –w- setelah mendapat banyak permintaan dan lain hal semacamnya, yuki sudah berjanji kepada semua readers, reviewers, senpai, dan yang lainnya juga kalau di chapter 5 bakal menyelipkan unsur-unsur romance kedalam fic 'HE IS?' ini. Nah, jadi sesuai dengan perjanjian kita semua yang sudah disepakati dan disetujui oleh semuanya jugak, maka yuki akan membuat unsur romance dengan pairing ichiruki! Yeeey~ v^O^v jadi jangan ada yang nanya lagi ya, karena yuki sudah menepati janji nih, buat unsur romance nya! Dan tetap setia baca fic yuki ini ya! yuki juga jujur aja, dari pertama kali buat fic ini sudah ingiiiin… sekali membuat unsur romance nya T-T tapi apa mau dikata, takdir berkehendak lain… *lebay* okeh, untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung aja ketahap selanjutnya, yaitu membalas review review dari minna =^^=

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** ~ Yang sabar, ya Yanz-san. Nih yuki udah tepati janji, di chap ini udah dimulai romance nya kok =^^= maaf udah lama nunggu.

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki** ~ ikutin aja deh ceritanya ^^" *maksa*. Emm, bagaimana ya? Pokoknya pasti akan mirae-san ketahui kalau ngikutin ceritanya terus…

**Aika Ray Kuroba** ~ hehe benerkah? Haha ^^ yap, ini chap 5 update! Salam kenal juga aika-san!

**bl3achtou4ro** ~ baiklah, naoto-san ^^ akan diketahui~ yey! Sapu tangan? Coba deh naoto-san cek lagi di chap 4, ada kok dijelasin sama ichigo nya. "semua anak kelas 3 smp sudah tau akan hal itu" begitulah katanya. Hehe. Siapa yang siapa, naoto-san? Akan diketahui kok. Baiklah, maaf ya updatenya lama naoto san T-T gomen…

**Ruki Yagami** ~ oke, yuki udah tepati janji nih. Tetap jadi pembaca setia fic pertama yuki ini ya, ruki-san! ^^

**blekblek** ~ gak kok, waktu si inoue and the gank ninggalin, belum ada darah sih kak. Okeh, bakal bos bales pakek PM deh. Yosh, chap 5 update nih kak ^^v

**yuuna hihara** ~ makasih lagi ya yuuna-san ^^ oke, jadi intinya yuuna-san req pembalasan buat inoue nih? Hehe. Oke, yuki udah tepatin janji nih. Tetap setia, ya ^^v yosh, chap 5 update!

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** ~ akan diketahui ^^ yosh, chap 5 update nih so-chand san!

**aRaRaNcHa** ~ rukia nya ke gudang cha-san T-T huhu… yosh, chap 5 update ! wah ? baiklah, kalau gitu yuki bakal bales semua pakek PM ya ^^

**Jee-ya Zettyra** ~ dia ketakutan lho, jee-san ^^" emang ya, yuki jugak gak suka sama inoue loh, jee-san! *gak ada yg nanya* gak apa kok, makasih udah mau review lagi dan mengikuti terus fic gaje ini jee-san ^^ ya, chap 5 update!

Daaan, sesuai permintaan kak tara alias blekblek dan cha alias ararancha, yuki akan membalas reviewnya lewat PM juga ^^v

Yosh, ayo kita segera mulai aja fic ini ya.

DISCLAIMER: KUBO TAITO-sensei! ^^b

Warning: OOC, GAJE, ABAL ABAL

Pairing: pokoknya ICHIRUKI FOREVER! /

**========================0=========================**

**-HE IS?-**

**========================0=========================**

_Rangiku segera masuk dan memberikan HP-nya kepada Ichigo yang sudah menunggu penerangan sedari tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba Rangiku merasa menginjak sesuatu saat masuk kedalam. Rangiku yang masih memegang HP sontak kaget dan menjatuhkan HP-nya saat melihat ada hal ganjil yang ia injak barusan._

_**TRAK!**_

"_Kau kenapa? Hei?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyipitkan mata karena mendegar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi didekatnya dan meraba-raba sekitarnya, karena hari sudah gelap._

_Mata Rangiku membulat penuh, Rangiku segera terhuyung jatuh kebawah dengan keras dengan darah yang mulai menghitam yang telah melekat dibagian roknya, dekat dengan dimana HP-nya juga terjatuh tadi dan mulai menjauh dari dalam gudang tersebut dengan perlahan, tangan dan yang kelu dan gemetaran, dan mulai menitikkan air mata ketakutan._

"_**HUAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

===========================0============================

-chapter 5-

===========================0============================

Teriakan keras Rangiku menggema sampai hampir keseluruh bangunan. Ichigo yang masih meraba-raba sekitar dan menyipitkan mata segera menghampiri Rangiku yang sudah menyeret dirinya keluar dari gudang yang gelap dan bau itu. Entah keberuntungan apa yang sedah merayap didiri mereka berdua, satpam bodoh sekolah masih tertidur ditemani oleh angin malam yang menyejukkan.

"Hei! Rangiku! Kau kenapa!" Ichigo berteriak kearah Rangiku. Ia tak peduli dengan apa saja yang diinjaknya digudang itu karena sudah gelap, karena sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga membuat gadis pirang itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"I… itu…." Rangiku mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk sesuatu dari dalam gudang itu. Tangannya tak berhenti bergetar hebat. Ichigo segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Rangiku yang sambil tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

Ichigo segera terdiam dan menelan ludah juga setelah melihat 'itu'.

"A… aku takut…" ujar Rangiku dengan suara parau. "Rambutnya… hitam legam… d-dan pendek… aku… takut… dia...-"

Ichigo segera menepuk kepalanya, bermaksud menyadarkan dirinya dari diam. Setelah merasa sadar, dia segera berjalan lagi kedalam gudang itu tanpa penerangan kecuali sinar bulan dan bintang yang sedikit redup, berusaha melihat sekitar dengan hati-hati, melewati Rangiku yang masih menangis ketakutan.

"Uh… bauknya…" ujar Ichigo pelan sambil menutup hidungnya serapat-rapatnya agar bauk darah yang sudah mulai menghitam itu tadi tidak merasuk sampai kedalam lubang hidungnya. Dia sedang duduk menyilang didekat kepala gadis yang ia tidak begitu tau siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

'Apa ini teman yang dicari si Rangiku itu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo mulai menggerakkan tangannya kearah kepala perempuan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. Ichigo memutar kepala gadis berambut hitam legam pendek itu agar Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan Ichigo terkejut saat melihat muka gadis itu dari arah yang dekat. Ya, arah yang dekat, setelah Ichigo mengangkat kepala gadis itu dan mendekapnya dilengan Ichigo yang kekar dan kuat.

'Ga… gadis ini…' gumam Ichigo pelan. Ia menjadi mulai mengingat seseorang setelah melihat muka gadis yang penuh darah dengan lekat. Wajah putih mulus dengan bercak-bercak darah itu terpantul dari mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo. Ichigo seakan tak peduli lagi dengan aroma darah yang ada disekitarnya dan baju putih sekolahnya yang terkena darah. Dia mulai menggerakkan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk menyentuh pipi gadis itu, ketika…

"ICHIGO!" Tiba-tiba Rangiku masuk kedalam gudang itu sambil membawa lampu minyak. Roknya yang sudah ternodai bercak-bercak darah hitam melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakan penggunanya yang diterpa oleh angin malam.

"Rangiku? Dari mana kau dapat lampu minyak itu?" ujar Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu ke arah Rangiku, tetap dengan kepala gadis berambut hitam legam itu dipelukan lengan Ichigo.

Tetapi, Seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Rangiku segera terduduk kembali dan dengan cepat meletakkan lampu minyak itu didekat Ichigo saat melihat muka orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi sore.

"Ru… Rukia…" Rangiku mulai menangis kembali. "Di… dia… dengan darah… sebanyak i-itu… sebenarnya dia k-kenapa?" ucap Rangiku gemetaran.

"Jadi gadis ini yang dari tadi kau cari?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"…" Rangiku masih terdiam sambil terisak. "… Ya."

Ichigo segera menolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah kepala gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya yang sekarang berada dipelukan lengannya itu.

"Lihatlah, dibagian belakangnya, seperti ada tusukan benda kecil." Ichigo telah kembali menjadi sosok yang datar. Ia segera meraba lantai bawah, letak dimana bagian kepala Rukia yang banyak mengeluarkan darah tadi tergeletak.

"… Ada paku." Ujar Ichigo datar.

Rangiku segera membulatkan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Pa… paku…? Ja… jadi itu yang m-membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan b-banyak darah…?"

Ichigo mendesah pelan. "Mungkin…, ya. Dan ada tusukan kecil juga di kakinya." Ichigo menunjuk kearah kak Rukia.

"A-apa? Siapa yang sudah berani berbuat seperti ini kepadanya… ?" Isak Rangiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sudah malam –diketahui karena sekarang bulan dan bintang sudah mengeluarkan sosoknya dilangit-, baju yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah, dan dia sangat kecapaian.

"Hei, sudahlah Rangiku. Kau jangan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Lebih baik sekarang kita bawa gadis ini ketempat yang aman dan kita segera pulang." Ichigo beranjak berdiri sambil mengangkut Rukia di lengannya. Samar-samar, terasa bau violet keluar dari tubuh Rukia walaupun agak tertutupi karena aroma darah.

'Wangi… violet…' pikir Ichigo. Dia merasa bau darah yang menempel disekitarnya telah terbayarkan dengan bau violet itu. "Hei Rangiku, tas sekolahnya ada dimana?"

"Hiks… a-ada denganku…" Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba untuk menghentikan air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya yang sudah merah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Setidaknya kita tak perlu lagi repot-repot mengambilnya dari dalam kelas. Ayo pergi."

Dengan enteng Ichigo membawa Rukia yang masih belum sadarkan diri menjauh dari gudang itu diikuti dengan Rangiku yang masih sibuk menghilangkan air matanya. Mereka membiarkan saja gudang itu seperti yang telah mereka perbuat tadi. Penuh bercak darah, lampu minyak yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai gudang dengan penerangan yang sudah habis, kecuali pintu gudang yang telah mereka tutup kembali. Mereka sudah terlalu capai untuk membereskan itu semua.

Tapi, sebelum pergi dari sana, Rangiku mengambil kembali pecahan _HP_-nya yang sudah berserakan di lantai gudang akibat _accident_ terjatuhnya _HP_-nya karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Hhh… padahal _HP_ ini kudapat dari mama. Huh, tak apa, akan kuperbaiki saja nanti, tak usah membeli yang baru." Desahnya pelan sambil berjalan cepat mengejar langkah Ichigo yang sudah meninggalkan jauh Rangiku didepannya hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah tak menangis lagi.

Untung saja sekolah itu ada lampu otomatis yang selalu hidup dengan sendirinya –namanya aja lampu otomatis- setiap dimulai jam 6 sore disetiap liku-liku sekolah yang sering dilewati warga sekolah, jadi mereka tidak terlalu repot dengan masalah penerangan menuju gerbang depan.

Di dekat gerbang itu, terlihat satpam sekolah yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Wah, bagaimana ini? Kalau gerbangnya dikuncinya bagaimana?" panik Rangiku.

"Hoi… kau tak usah panik. Lihat, kunci gerbangnya jelas-jelas tergantung kok." Ichigo memanggil Rangiku dengan ekspresi datar. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Un." Rangiku mengangguk kecil tanda ia setuju dengan usul Ichigo barusan. Rangiku bersyukur karena yang menjaga sekolah hari ini adalah satpam –yang menurutnya- bodoh itu, daripada Pak Aizen itu? Pikirnya.

Ichigo segera membuka gerbang itu dengan pelan agar si satpam tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi yang jika ketahuan bisa-bisa membuat masalah baru dan diikuti dengan Rangiku dibelakangnya, sambil masih tetap membawa tas sekolahnya dan tas sekolah Rukia di dalam tas sekolahnya, karena tas sekolah Rangiku lebih besar daripada punya Rukia, jadi tas Rukia muat didalam tas Rangiku.

Entah kenapa saat mereka telah berhasil keluar dan menutup kembali pintu gerbang itu, tiba-tiba Rukia menggeliat, meringis, dan menggumam kecil.

"Ja… jangan lakukan itu… Aku takut… Kakak…" gumamnya kecil. Tapi tetap kedengaran oleh Ichigo dan Rangiku yang masih dalam keheningan. Tangan mungil Rukia meremas baju Ichigo yang sontak membuat Ichigo terkejut dan menambah kerutan didahinya karena bajunya diremas dan Rangiku yang kaget dengan ucapan Rukia.

"Ru… Rukia… kau…-" Rangiku mendesah pelan.

Seakan ingin tahu apa yang Rangiku pikirkan, cowok berambut orange itu segera bertanya kepada Rangiku.

"Dia kenapa, Rangiku?"

"E-eh? A-ah… Tak apa-apa. Hahaha…" Rangiku tertawa garing, membuat alis Ichigo menaik sebelah.

"Huh, yasudah kalau kau tak mau cerita. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita mau membawanya kemana?"

"Ah, benar juga! Aku juga tak tahu, yang pasti kita tak bisa membawanya ke _apartement_-nya sekarang." Rangiku tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo masih dengan tampang datar dan kerutan didahinya.

"Yah, sebenarnya karena kunci kamar itu harus diambil sendiri langsung oleh pemiliknya. Sedangkan Rukia sekarang sedang pingsan. Walaupun tadi dia meringis, tetap saja dia tetap tidak sadarkan diri, 'kan?" Kini gilaran Rangiku yang bertanya balik ke Ichigo.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah." Jawab Ichigo datar sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, dia mau dibawa kemana? Ke rumahmu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, sambil melihat kearah muka putih mulus dengan bercak-bercak darah hitam disekitarnya itu.

"Apartement-ku juga sama dengannya, tapi sayangnya kamar-ku sangat sempit…" Rangiku menghela nafas datar. "… dan isinya berantakan. Tak mungkin kubiarkan Rukia yang sakit begini berada dikamarku yang kotor itu. Kalau begitu… hanya ada satu pilihan lagi." Rangiku melihat kedalam mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku jika permintaanku lantang, tapi…" Rangiku terdiam sejenak, sambil tetap menelusuri semakin dalam mata coklat itu. "… kumohon, tolong bawa dia kerumahmu."

Ichigo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata permohonan Rangiku barusan. Dia semakin mempererat pelukan lengannya dengan gadis berambut hitam legam yang sedang dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Eh…?"

**===================0====================**

**-TBC-**

**===================0====================**

Waah makin abal saja nih fic ya =w=" yuki malah makin pusing sendiri deh sama jalan ceritanya. Uhuuhuhh… uh ichi-nii… nyadar dong kamu ah, dingin banget bilang "ada paku" gitu! *PLAK*digampar ichigo FC* iya iya maaf… huhu.

Nah bagaimana? Masih belum adakah romance nya? ToT huuh… baiklah, chapter 6 kalau gitu harus dibanyakin! Sip sip sip! And the least, REVIEW PLEASE! Semangat yuki dalam membuat fic ini tergantung dari review minna juga loh… plis ^^ nee nee, boleh komen, saran, masukan, pujian, dsb ^^

Oia soal vote, Cuma dua orang yang nge vote. Yuki cukup sedih juga… T-T karena Cuma 2 dan 2-2 nya bilang supaya balas di PM, maka yuki membuat keputusan kalau yuki akan membalas review TETAP di chap selanjutnya dan di PM juga. Jadi adil kan? ^^

Oke deh, langsung aja ke vote selanjutnya.

Q: menurut minna inoue cocoknya pairing dengan siapa di fic yuki ini?

(choose one)

A: a. Ichigo (noooo ToT)

b. Ishida

c. Grimmjow

d. Ulquiorra

e. yang lain (boleh ngasih usul)

sekian untuk chap 5 ini, dan terimakasih.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^v


	6. Awaken

Yuhuuuu~ setelah menghilang bagaikan ditelan mak gombreng(?) selama kurang lebih 2 tahun lamanya, akhirnya Yuki kembali lagi mengapdet ff He Is...? ini~ hehew ^w^ minna apa kabarnya nih? Masih sehatkah? Rindukah pada yuki? *PD abis* *dikeroyokin* wkwkwk makasih banget buat semuanya yg udah setia nungguin nih ff... *nangis terharu* I LUPH YU PULL! *nyium readers satu2* *readers pd muntah semua* oh iya! Untuk rate, setelah yuki mengerti cara pemakaian(?) rate itu bagaimana, jadi rate utk ff ini yuki naikkan dari K+ ke T ^^ karena mengandung beberapa adegan yg gak baik dibaca beberapa kalangan wkwkwk~ dan juga, sudah yuki putuskan. Review akan yuki balas dengan PM, tapi bagi yang gak pakai akun ff dan yg punya akun tapi gak bisa dikirim PM nya, review nya akan yuki balas di ff ya!^^ oke, balasan review~!

Mirae: hihihi iya he is? chap 6 apdet!^^

Bl3ach: wkwk oke naoto-san! akan dipertimbangkan yaa IshiHime nya wkwk~ iyakah? Kalau pas inoue manggil ichigo "kurosaki-kun~" suka gak naoto-san? *digampar bertubi2* xD makasih udah review ya naoto-san!:) he is chap 6 update!

Dianozy: makasih yan:p wkwk he is chap 6 update nih!

Ais chan: makasih ya ais-chan:') iya, akan yuki lanjutin secepatnya! :D makasih semangatnya! :') dan makasih juga story dan yuki jadi fav nya ais! Terharu banget... *lap ingus* x'D he is chap 6 (finally) updates!

Kokota: wkwk harus sabar dong. Ini he is chap 6 udah apdet!

Cloverchara: hihi udah apdet~ oke saki-san^^ akan yuki usahain yah supaya dipanjangin. Kalau yg he is chapter 6 ini udah lumayan panjang belum? Wkwk

Guest: makasih yaaa hehe~ okey nanti kita liat ya hasil polling nya. He is chap 6 apdet!

okedeh capcus aja, langsung dimulai!

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, di chapter ini full of Character's POVs ya!**

**Pairing: IchiRuki \m/**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~(^O^)~**

**Review from Chap. 5:**

"**Maafkan aku jika permintaanku lantang, tapi..." Rangiku terdiam sejenak, sambil tetap menelusuri semakin dalam mata coklat itu. "...kumohon, tolong bawa dia kerumahmu."**

**Ichigo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata permohonan Rangiku barusan. Dia semakin mempererat pelukan lengannya dengan gadis berambut hitam legam yang sedang dalam pelukan hangatnya.**

"**Eh...?"**

**~(^O^)~**

"Kau... keberatan?" Rangiku memelas. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia membiarkan Rangiku berputar dengan pikirannya tentang nasib Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri malam ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia sejenak. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tak tega membiarkan gadis mungil yang malang itu tak mendapatkan tempat untuk bermalam dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang telah terkontaminasi dengan luka dan memar. Akhirnya Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku. "Boleh saja, tetapi apakah kau langsung percaya begitu saja kepadaku untuk menjaga gadis ini? Ingat, aku orang baru disini dan kau belum mengenalku dengan baik. Kau yakin aku tak akan macam-macam dengan gadis ini disaat dia berada dirumahku?" mata musim gugur Ichigo menelusuri mata biru langit Rangiku. Tapi tiba-tiba Rangiku tersenyum lembut setelah terdiam beberapa mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut mencolok itu.

"Yah... sejujurnya sih aku tak begitu yakin kepadamu jeruk, apalagi kau adalah seorang anak baru dan setelah hari pertama untukmu kesekolah ini, kau sudah berani membuat gaduh dipagi hari dengan membentak Rukia yang notabene adalah korban saat kalian bertabrakan," Rangiku memasang wajah menyeramkannya begitu melihat Ichigo akan menyelak pembicaraannya seperti tadi, saat Rangiku berkata 'Rukia ditabrak olehmu' dan dengan cepat Ichigo membantahnya dengan berkata 'Dia yang menabrakku', membuat Ichigo kali ini pasrah akan kata-kata yang Rangiku lontarkan, "tapi kau tadi mau membantuku mencari dan membawa Rukia dari sekolah. Jadi aku harap kau adalah pemuda yang baik-baik, jadi aku percayakan Rukia padamu." Rangiku membungkukkan badannya dengan membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Ichigo. "...Kumohon."

Pemuda berambut mencolok itu membisu melihat yang dilakukan oleh Rangiku, dia melakukannya demi gadis mungil didekapannya itu. Ichigo akhirnya menutup mata beberapa saat, sebelum dia mengatakan, "Baiklah."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengamati gerak-gerik dan percakapan mereka sejak mereka menemukan Rukia di gudang belakang sekolah. Dia tersenyum beberapa saat melihat catatan kecil yang digenggam di tangan kiri ditemani penanya yang sedang ia putar di bawah dagunya. "Sepertinya laporan untuk hari ini telah selesai. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu, Kuchiki Rukia..."

**~(^O^)~**

**RUKIA'S POV**

Dalam kegelapan ini, aku merasakan tangan kakakku yang mengelus pipiku. Tangannya... penuh dengan darah. Darah yang telah membusuk. Dalam suasana mencekam seperti ini, dia memaksaku agar tanganku ikut menyentuh darah itu.

"Rukia... inilah darah ibu bersama monster-monster itu... sentuhlah dan rasakan darah ini di pipimu..." Kak Momo berkata dengan nada yang dalam, menatapku seperti mencoba menelan bola mataku.

Aku meringis, mencoba melepaskan pipiku yang mulai ternodai darah membusuk yang diusapkannya di pipiku. "Ja... jangan lakukan itu... Aku takut... Kakak..."

"Rukia... rasakan darah ini... darah ibu kita..." Kak Momo semakin menekan darah itu dipipiku, membuat aku meremas baju kakak yang telah memaksaku untuh menyentuh darah busuk itu yang sekarang ada didepanku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lubang hitam besar yang bisa menenggelamkan siapapun yang ada diatasnya muncul dengan sendirinya tepat dibawah tempat berpijak kakakku satu-satunya itu, membuatnya terperosot kedalam lubang hitam tersebut. Seperti tidak mau jatuh sendirian kedalam lubang hitam kelam itu, Kak Momo menarik baju yang kukenakan sambil mengeluarkan tatapan yang... mengerikan.

"RUKIAAAA! IKUT AKU KEDALAM! MASUKLAH! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI YANG JATUH KEDALAM!" Perintahnya dengan teriakan yang memilukan dan menarik-narik baju lavenderku yang telah terkontaminasi oleh darah yang telah membusuk dan menghitam, memaksaku untuk menemaninya tenggelam dalam lubang mengerikan tersebut.

"Hiks... aku... takut..." Aku tak mau jatuh. Tak mau bersama kakakku yang tangannya berlumuran darah. Tak mau jatuh kedalam lubang ini. Tak akan mau. Aku bertahan dengan menarik sekuat-kuatnya ujung lubang itu. Aku harus bertahan.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA—" teriakan memilukan tersebut seakan mulai menghilang dan terputus ketika aku mulai merasakan cahaya terang yang sedikit demi sedikit merambat memaksa masuk kedalam saraf penglihatanku. Aku merasa seperti terlelap lama. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. "Enggh..." erangku pelan.

Apakah aku... hanya bermimpi?

**~(^O^)~**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Setelah Rangiku menyerahkan tas gadis tak sadarkan diri dipelukanku ini kepadaku, aku segera berjalan cepat kearah rumahku. Bisa buruk nantinya jika orang melihat aku sedang menggotong(?) seorang gadis berlumuran darah didekapanku. Lagipula bisa gawat kalau penderahannya masih berlanjut. Setelah berjalan cepat seperti jalan marathon dimalam hari, aku sampai dirumahku. Rumah besar, tetapi dihuni oleh hanya satu orang, yaitu aku. Yah, ini memang yang aku inginkan. Tinggal di rumah yang bisa aku atur-atur sendiri. Aku sengaja meminta kepada ayah agar aku pindah ke Tokyo dari SMP kelas tiga saja bukan kelas satu SMA, karena... entahlah, aku berpikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebenarnya ayah sengaja membeli rumah besar di kota ini karena keluargaku yang ada di Osaka juga sesekali ke Tokyo. Lagipula ayahku adalah seorang pebisnis yang sering bulak-balik Osaka-Tokyo-Luar Negeri. Dia bilang rumah ini bisa menjadi tempat dia tinggal jika dia sedang mempunyai bisnis di Tokyo. _Well_, apa peduliku. Rumah baruku ini tidak lagi menjadi rumah kosong, yah paling tidak perabotan-perabotan yang baunya bisa dibilang bau barang baru dan masih ditutupi kain pelapis sudah bertebaran disudut-sudut rumah. Ruangan yang sudah bisa digunakan dirumahku saat ini hanyalah kamarku saja. Makanya, jika tidak ada halangan, besok tukang bersih-bersih rumah akan datang dan membersihkan segala yang ada di rumah.

Ketika kakiku sudah berhasil membawa beban badanku dan gadis mungil ini beserta tas-tas kami kedalam kamarku, aku segera merebahkan gadis berambut hitam legam ini keatas tempat tidurku. Tidak mungkin kan aku rebahkan gadis ini di sofa itu sedangkan aku enak-enakan di tempat tidurku? Yang benar saja, sikap itu tidak _gentle_ bagiku. Yah, mungkin karena mungkin juga sudah terbiasa untuk bersikap jantan karena aku mempunyai dua adik kembar perempuan yang masih SD. Karena itulah ayahku mengajarkan bagaimana bersikap kepada perempuan, padahal ayahku sendiri pun adalah orang yang... brengsek.

Setelah merebahkan gadis mungil yang malang ini, aku segera mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang lumayan di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesaat aku menatapnya, wajahnya memancarkan kesakitan. Dalam hati aku berpikir, siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepadanya. Gila saja, sampai bermain paku. Sangat berbahaya. Sampai sejauh ini. Sebenarnya aku mencurigai gadis centil yang bernama... aduh, lupa... ah, ya! Inoue Orihime. Dia dan dua gadis yang dekat dengannya –yang _tomboy_ dan yang berkacamata-, apalagi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, mereka keluar disaat yang bersamaan –kecuali gadis centil itu, dia keluar beberapa saat setelah dua temannya dan gadis mungil ini keluar-. Yah tapi... tetap saja aku masih tidak mempunyai bukti kuat bahwa mereka yang melakukannya. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera menolong gadis ini. Aku segera meraih perban yang selalu aku persiapkan ditempatku tinggal dan alat-alat yang bisa membantuku untuk menutupi luka gadis ini. Segera aku pasang secara berurutan, dimulai dari bagian yang paling banyak mengeluarkan darah, hingga yang tidak terlalu memerlukan perban. Diam-diam aku salut terhadap gadis mungil ini. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, jika orang telah mendapatkan pendarahan separah ini, persentase hidupnya mungkin akan sangat sedikit. Tapi, dari denyut nadi gadis ini walaupun sudah melemah –terasa saat aku merebahkannya di kasurku- dia masih kuat hidup. Mungkin saja... semangat hidupnya sangat besar. Tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum lembut sambil tetap menutupi lukanya yang sudah menghitam. Saat aku ingat ada luka dibagian bawah kepalanya, aku segera meraih dengan pelan kepala gadis ini. Luka di kepala adalah hal yang fatal. Kepala adalah bagian anggota tubuh yang melindungi otak, tempat dimana semua syaraf diatur. Jika sampai ada kenapa-kenapa dengan otaknya, _well_... aku tak tahu lagi akan menjelaskan seperti apa kepada Matsumoto Rangiku. Oh ya... aku masih bingung kepada gadis yang bernama Rangiku itu, bisa-bisanya dia mau menyerahkan gadis ini kepadaku. Dia saja belum tahu betul sifatku bagaimana. Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah selesai memberi pertolongan pertama terhadap gadis yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurku ini, aku segera menyambar handukku dan segera menuju kamar mandi di kamarku. Setelah mandi dan lain sebagainya, aku mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Gawat, sudah jam 9 malam. Aku ingin menghilangkan penatku satu harian ini. Kalau kupikir-pikir, hari pertamaku di sekolah baru begitu... wow. Sudah langsung ada bentak-bentak dengan Matsumoto Rangiku, mendapatkan teman sebangku yang rambutnya aneh seperti nanas merah –author: seperti kau tidak saja, Ichigo-, bertemu cewek centil seperti... aduh aku lupa lagi namanya. Ah! Si Inoue Orihime. Lalu pulang telat dan membawa seorang gadis mungil kerumahku. Gadis yang bernama... Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki... aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Kuchiki, nama siapa itu? Saat mendengar nama 'Kuchiki' tadi, aku seperti menjadi mendidih. Aku juga seperti pernah melihat wajah gadis itu. Itulah mengapa aku meraih pipinya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas saat di gudang tadi. Kenapa denganku? Semua hal yang terjadi hari ini membuatku capai. Aku butuh istirahat. Aku rasa aku harus tidur sekarang. Dengan gontai –karena capai yang sangat- aku menuju sofa. Segera kurebahkan badanku di sofa ini. Ah... rasanya nyaman...

Dan aku pun terlelap dengan tenangnya.

**~(^O^)~**

**RANGIKU'S POV**

"Rukia... bagaimana dia sekarang ya?" aku bergumam dalam diam. Aku merenung sejak aku sampai di dalam kamar apartemenku yang... oke aku emang harus akui, berantakan. Jujur saja, aku sangat pusing melihat kamarku sendiri. Banyak barang yang tidak pada tempat yang seharusnya. Sampah yang sudah _overload_, dan lain sebagainya. Disaat aku suntuk dengan kamar yang jarang aku rapihkan ini –aku merapihkan kamarku jika aku sedang _mood-mood_-an saja-, biasanya aku langsung ke kamar Rukia. Apalagi disaat sedang mengerjakan PR yang membuat otakku _stuck_, aku akan langsung singgah di tempat Rukia sesukaku, tetapi dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Aku juga sering memintanya mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti. Apalagi Bahasa Inggris –agar paling tidak Ichimaru-_sensei_ kagum padaku walaupun aku tahu ujung-ujungnya yang paling pintar itu adalah Rukia-, sering, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh ketika aku memintanya. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya. Dia baik, manis, pintar, dan sabar. Dialah yang membuatku merubah sifat burukku. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Aku menjadi tak tega setiap melihat dia dibentak oleh orang lain, itulah mengapa aku akan membentak balik orang yang telah membentaknya. Tapi terkadang dia kelewat baik, itulah yang membuatku rasanya ingin membuatnya melihat lebih lebar terhadap kehidupan ini agar tidak ada yang bisa bermacam-macam dengannya. Itu yang mungkin bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya kepadaku. Terngiang kembali suaranya di hari itu, disaat dia menyodorkan sapu tangan bergambar kelinci yang setelah mulai dekat dengannya aku baru tahu namanya Chappy. 'I-ini, kau b-baik-baik saja, kan?'

Rukia... apa kau baik-baik saja dengan lelaki itu? Kenapa tadi kau mengigau tentang kakakmu, Rukia? Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya, Rukia? Oh ya, si jeruk itu, dia tidak bermacam-macam denganmu kan? Aku merasa diriku bodoh. Aku merasa tak berguna saat menemukan Rukia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Seharusnya aku sadar Rukia akan di apa-apakan oleh si brengsek Inoue dan anak buahnya itu. Jelas sekali mereka yang melakukannya.

Semoga si jeruk itu tidak bermacam-macam dengan Rukia dan segera mengobati Rukia. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi benakku tadi mengatakan bahwa dia bisa dipercaya dan mengerti tentang obat ataupun yang berbau dengan kedokteran. Entah mengapa. Apa karena dia tahu segalanya saat kami menemukan Rukia di gudang? Mencurigakan, ya, sedikit. Ah, entahlah. Intinya aku mengharapkan dia menjaga Rukia. Aku harap...

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kuat. Aku agak lega mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu, jadi mungkin aku bisa menemui Rukia untuk memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ah sudahlah, caranya nanti saja aku pikirkan. Sepertinya aku harus segera mandi air panas untuk menghilangkan lelahku seharian ini. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Rukia. Aku yakin kau kuat!

Dan aku pun melesat ke dalam kamar mandi apartemenku ini.

**~(^O^)~**

**RUKIA'S POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Semakin aku membuka mataku yang tertutup, aku semakin menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Saat aku berusaha membangkitkan tubuhku dari kasur tempat aku tidur ini, aku merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhku terasa... sakit. Dimana ini? Yang aku ingat hanyalah sebelum aku tiba-tiba di ruangan yang tidak aku ketahui ini, aku bersama Arisawa-san dan Honshou-san yang seharusnya pergi ke ruangannya Ichimaru-_sensei_, tetapi mereka malah membawaku berjalan mendekati gudang belakang sekolah. Lalu Arisawa-san membentakku saat aku memanggilnya untuk menanyakan kami akan pergi kemana... dan tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku ditahan kebelakang tubuhku oleh seseorang, lalu semuanya seakan memudar... dan sekarang aku ada di tempat yang aku pun tak tahu dimana. Saat aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk melihat sekitar, mataku menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki berambut jingga yang sedang terlelap. Tunggu, jingga? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa laki-laki ini. Aku yakin aku tahu. Setelah aku menyipitkan lavenderku untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas melihat pemilik rambut jingga mencolok itu, aku menjadi yakin dan ingat, dia Kurosaki Ichigo! Cowok yang membentakku tadi pagi. Masih ada rasa sakit jika aku mengingat perkataan yang dia lontarkan kepadaku disaat pertama dia masuk ke Karakura JHS. '_Aku bukannya bicara padamu, tapi dengan temanmu yang sok pemalu dan lembek ini!_', Huft... sudahlah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Aku mencoba bangkit dari kasur ini, tetapi... aw! Badanku terasa sakit... aku mencoba menguatkan diriku untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Aku ingin memastikan dimana sebenarnya aku sekarang dan bagaimana bisa dia ada disini. Aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu. Saat aku sedang berjalan mendekatinya, aku menyempati melihat jam dinding yang ada dikamar ini. Jam 4 pagi!? Yang benar saja! Berarti aku tertidur selama 14 jam? Astaga... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku setelah bersama Arisawa-san dan Hinshou-san!? Ah, aku harus segera bertanya kepadanya. Ketika aku telah sampai didekat Kurosaki-san yang sedang terbaring di sofa yang lumayan besar untuk menampung besar badannya untuk membangunkannya, aku menjadi tidak tegaan saat aku melihat wajah damainya yang tengah terdiam membisu seperti ini, walaupun alisnya masih tetap berkerut seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah saat dia membentakku, tapi saat tidur alisnya tidak terlalu berkerut. Dia pasti masih mengantuk. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan orang. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membangunkan Kurosaki-san. Aku berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak terlalu mengundang sakit di sekujur tubuhku dan aku juga berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan Kurosaki-san. Yang lebih aku takutkan adalah, ada orang-orang yang tidak kukenal diluar ruangan ini akan datang kesini jika aku tak sengaja membuat suara. Yah... aku pun tak tahu Kurosaki-san ini bagaimana orangnya, karena dia adalah anak yang baru sehari di kelasku. Disaat aku melewati cermin besar untuk melihat-lihat ruangan ini untuk mencari kerjaan, aku menemukan diriku terbalut oleh baju sekolah yang telah kotor, robek, dan... banyak bercak darah. Aku terpaku beberapa saat melihat penampilan diriku yang seperti ini. Hatiku menjadi semakin kalut saja. Aku takut dengan penampilan diriku yang terpantul oleh cermin besar itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku?

**~(^O^)~**

**NORMAL POV**

Di ujung sebuah jalan yang gelap dan sunyi, terlihat asap-asap rokok mengepul, asap hasil rokok seorang gadis berkaos oblong dan celana _jeans_ berambut pendek –menyerupai rambut laki-laki- berwarna hitam. Gadis itu terlihat termenung sendiri, ditemani hembusan angin malam yang menggerakkan rambut pendeknya dengan lembut.

Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya untuk kesekian kalinya, membuatnya mau tak mau batuk karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia menghiraukan asap yang sudah mengerumuni sekitar wajahnya, memikirkan seseorang yang telah ia sakiti hari ini bersama dua orang lainnya. Dia sengaja meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk ditempat kejadian tadi, berharap sahabat sang korban atau siapapun akan menyadari dan menemukannya dan tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kuchiki, kuharap kau bisa selamat."

**-To Be Continued-**

**~(^O^)~**

Jreng~ gimana? Makin makin aja ya nih ff? Yuki harap semuanya suka chap ini. Pusing? Wakaka yuki juga pusing sendiri. Oh ya, soal voting buat pasangan Inoue, masih bisa kok. Jadi tetap ikut ya? Hehe. Hasil sementara voting:

Ishida: 8

Grimmjow: 1

Ulquiorra: 10

Chad: 3 (ternyata diluar dugaan nih XD)

Dan boleh ngasih usul

Ayo dukung terus pairing favorit Inoue anda! XD

Dan ditunggu reviewnya ya~ tapi jangan flame. Hehe. Biar yuki makin semangat lanjutin. Lalu gak terlupakan, makasih yang udah favoritin cerita yuki dan menjadikan yuki author favoritnya! *bow* Oh iya, readers yuki mohon doanya ya, yuki baru selesai mid-test, jadi doain ya nilai yuki yg tertinggi hehehehe *nyengir* ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^


End file.
